


Chloé knows

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being bold, Chloé's redemption, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Chloé discovers something and wants to vent.





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's so hard to keep up my work in two languages, but there it goes. (The Portuguese version can be found on Wattpad)

Cat Noir lands with a soft thud on his room's floor, ending his transformation soon after.

“Ah, I'm exhausted. This Akuma made me hungry.” Said Plagg throwing himself dramatically on the couch.

“You’re always hungry.” Adrien complained handing his kwami a piece of his stinky cheese. "But you're right. This attack was really hard. Ladybug had to leave in a hurry ...” the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him “Hi Chloe ... I can’t understand you, speak slower ... at home ... of course ... I’ll wait for you.” He hung up the phone with a frown.

“What did she want?”

“Know if I'm home. She's coming here, something's happened. She was really nervous.” The bell rung surprising Adrien “Is she already here? Hide Plagg.”

Said kwami did not have to be told twice. Adrien left the room and found Chloe halfway up the stairs.

“Adrien!” She exclaimed as she climbed the rest of the staircase, shaken and pale as if she had seen a ghost. "Let's go to your room.”

"Calm down, Clo," Adrien tried to reassure her touching her shoulder gently. "You're too nervous. Do you want some tea, something to relax you?”

“I want to talk to you, let’s go.” She took him by the hand, practically dragging him into his bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“What is going on? You’re scaring me” Adrien couldn't help the worry laced in his voice.

“Ladybug... I saw Ladybug detransform. I can’t believe that it was her this whole time. Of all people.” Chloe put her hands on her head, the agitation taking over as she paced the room.

Adrien was paralyzed, Chloe knew who Ladybug was, apparently a girl that she already knew. He was about to find out who the girl he loved so much was. Ladybug couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t searching the information. Chloe was just there to tell him. Panic washed over Adrien. Had she told someone already? Sabrina? Most likely. He had to make sure she wouldn’t tell anyone else.

“To whom have you told about it?”

“No one. Sabrina didn’t answer the phone. So I came straight here. Why?” Chloe asked confused.

“You can’t tell anyone else. It's very dangerous. Everyone who knows can become Hawkmoth's target and if he finds out who Ladybug is, all the people close to her will also be a target. That is why identities need to be secret.”

Chloe looked at him confused and fearful. Adrien would fit into both categories.

“I won’t tell and you will not tell anyone that I know.”

“Of course not. You know her then?” He asked when he realized she hadn’t told who the girl behind the mask was yet .

“I’ve known her for a long time.” She sighed with resignation. "Of all the people I know, I never imagined it would be her. It had to be her.” She snorted, slamming her foot hard on the floor like a spoiled child. "But as much as it hurts me, I have to admit that it does make sense.” Chloe approached the glass wall and gazed at the horizon “She was always the favorite, the one that everyone loves without even trying, always doing everything right, the first to offer help and now ... she is Ladybug. I don’t even know if it's anger what I feel ... it’s just that ... why does she have to be so perfect while I’m ...” She trailed off lowering her head, fighting to hold back the tears.

Adrien, who had been in the clouds while he heard Chloe say how wonderful Ladybug was, felt his heart twist at the sight of his friend in such a state. He had never seen Chloe so crestfallen. He got closer to her and touched her arm.

“Hey! Look at me.” She obeyed reluctantly “You are amazing too, Chloe.”

“Don’t say nonsense, Adrien. I know everyone hates me. All I can get is because of my father's position and his money. No one really likes me. I dare say neither Sabrina.”

“I like you.” He stated. "We've been friends since we were little kids. And the others can like you too. You just need to let them see how nice you can be. Maybe if you stop taking advantage of your father's position things will get better. And stop picking on people for anything. I bet if you change, even Marinette might like you.”

Chloe's eyes sparkled.

“Do you think so?” He nodded firmly. "I'll make a list of everything I need to do to be a better person. Maybe follow the example of the girl behind Ladybug’s mask. Not that I'm going to copy her, of course. I have my style.”

“Speaking of Ladybug. Aren’t you going to tell me who she is?” Darn, now he couldn't say that he had not gone after the information.

"Adrien, my dear, you said yourself that anyone who knows is in danger and I don’t want to put you at risk. In fact, you are already at risk even without knowing who she is.” She said heading to the door “See you tomorrow at school.” She left and closed the door behind her.

"I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.” Adrien whined when Plagg appeared in his line of sight.

“At least now you know that Ladybug is amazing behind the mask too.” Said Plagg.

"Chloe just confirmed what I already knew.” Adrien noticed Plagg hurrying to hide and turned to see the door being opened.

"I just feel sorry for that alley cat," Chloe said sticking her head inside the room. "He doesn’t stand a chance with Ladybug.”

“Why do you say that?” Adrien tried to hide his disappointment.

“He is no match for you, dear.” She winked at him.

“Ladybug likes me?” The surprise showed in his face.

“Why do you think I said that you're already at risk? She's head over heels for you.” She gave him a mischievous grin and closed the door again.

"Plagg, that means I'm the boy that Ladybug mentioned. I was jealous of myself.” He said, staring at the closed door.

“Yeah. And that was hilarious.” Said Plagg laughing.

“Did you know? And didn’t tell me.”

“I know who she is, did you forget? And I can’t give you this kind of information.”

“Now you both know and I don’t. Argh!”

Adrien threw himself on the bed in frustration, but the smile soon appeared on his face. Ladybug liked him, there was no other guy. He just needed to be patient.


	2. Settling things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Chloé going to act now that she knows Marinette is Ladybug? Will she give away Ladybug's identity somehow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to StarlightRain who made me continue this and to Draxynnic who gave ideas for this chapter.

Chloé clutched her ladybug cushion trying to understand the events of the day. Marinette was Ladybug. The person she hated the most was her beloved Ladybug, and yet it all seemed so right. Chloe sighed, thinking of the motives that made her hate Marinette. Since kindergarten, she could notice how loved Marinette was while all she received was crumbs.

Marinette always had lively parties on her birthdays. Her parents would make sure to bring cake and sweets to school so she could celebrate with her friends. One of them was always there, pouring their daughter with affection. Tom used to make jokes that would make everyone laugh. Well, not everyone, Chloé always stood in a corner mulling over her own empty birthdays. Her mother didn’t like to celebrate and would often forget them. Her father always came home with an expensive gift "Only the best for my little princess," he would say, but he never stayed long enough, always chasing after political support. The only good part of her birthdays was when her mother would take her to the Agreste mansion to play with Adrien, only to leave the two of them under the nanny’s care while talking to Emilie Agreste.

Adrien, her most precious gift. The friend who helped her face her most difficult times. Since childhood, she'd had dreams of marrying him, but now she realized they were just fantasies. He was almost a brother and all she wanted was his happiness. Happiness he would find with Marinette. Someone she admired so much and wanted so desperately to be friends with, but pushed away for envy. Adrien was right, it was time to change.

“I'm a nice person. I just need to learn how to demonstrate it.” She said to herself as she rose up going towards her desk.

There were two tickets to the concert of a band that was staying at the hotel. She had no intentions on going to the show since she didn’t like the kind of music, but she knew someone that would appreciate them.

 

****

 

Marinette scribbled randomly in her notebook. Her mind too far away. In fact, at the night before when she had been intercepted by Adrien Agreste as she passed by the mansion during her patrol. The happiness of talking to Adrien soon gave place to concern when he told her that Chloe Bourgeois had seen her detransform. Marinette felt her heart in her throat at the thought that Chloe could ruin her life, but Adrien reassured her that she hadn’t told even him not to put him in danger. And she'd promised she wouldn’t tell anyone. Could Chloe be so careful?

There were two possibilities now. She could hate Ladybug or like Marinette. As much as Marinette wanted it to be the second option, she knew that this would raise suspicions, especially from Adrien. What would Chloé do? Anxiety had made Marinette come to school early, surprising everyone that entered the classroom. She stared at the empty row at the front and her heart raced.

“Are you ok, Marinette? You look tense.” Adrien asked worriedly, and she relaxed as she remembered his reassuring words.

“I noticed it too. Did something happen?” Alya asked.

“I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep properly. A design that is stuck in my head and I ... " She froze as Chloe walked through the door, stopping directly in front of Nino's desk.

“This is for you.” Said Chloe, putting an envelope on top of his desk.

“What is it? Another one of your jokes?” Alya asked sarcastically.

"Why don’t you let him open it first? Maybe you will like my gift too.” Chloe said without the tone of superiority that was characteristic of her.

“Open it, Nino.” Adrien said already with hopes in Chloé’s change of behavior.

Nino opened the envelope carefully and his jaw went to the floor when he saw the content.

“Tickets for the show tonight.” He said dazedly. “In the VIP area.”

“Why this so suddenly Chloé? What are you up to?” Alya asked suspiciously.

“Can’t I give a gift Césaire? I was about to throw it in the bin when I remembered you two have that horrible taste for music.” She said, pointing affectedly at the tickets. "Well, there are two tickets, this time you can’t be the third wheel, Marinette.”

Chloe looked at Marinette trying to keep her air of disregard, but both superheroes could see the falsity of such a gesture and smiled for different reasons. Adrien thought Chloé wanted to change things with Marinette, but wouldn’t hand it to her so easily. Marinette, on the other hand, imagined that Chloé was dissimulating to protect her identity. The interaction was cut off when Miss Bustier arrived to start class.

Chloe's change happened gradually. First, she stopped picking at everything, then small gestures of kindness, more frequent smiles, active participation in class ... and so on. A month, and she was already friends with everyone in the class, including Alya, who earned a great ally for the Ladyblog. Chloé did everything to fool Alya when the clues could lead to Ladybug's true identity, and Marinette was extremely grateful for that.

The only problem was that Chloe still treated Marinette with disdain, feigned, but still, disdain. Adrien was getting bothered by that and Marinette began to think that Chloe's commitment to protecting her identity could ruin everything. That was how one morning everyone got intrigued by a white box, with no bows or cards, just a plain white box left onto Chloe's desk.

"If anyone is pulling a prank on me, you will pay for it." Chloé smiled and positioned herself in front of her desk with the box in her hand.

Everyone became apprehensive when Chloé removed a heavily worn rag doll with visible patches and blond hair almost undone. Sabrina looked at her friend who was speechless with a distant expression and tears threatening to fall.

“Who made this? Don’t you see that she has changed!?” Sabrina was angry. And the rest of the class was anxious not understanding who could have done that. "Chloé is friends with all of you now.” Sabrina's gaze rested on Marinette. “It was you.” She said accusingly.

“Yes, it was me.” Marinette held up a smile as she approached Chloe. The entire class holding their breaths.

"You shouldn’t ..." Chloé surprised everyone by hugging Marinette, who returned the embrace with visible affection.

"I should have given it to you a long time ago."

"It was your favorite doll.”

"But you came to hate me after I refused to lend it to you." the class only watched interestedly.

“It wasn't the doll.” Chloe's voice was weak and thick with emotion.

“No?” Marinette asked confused.

“It was what the doll represented. Your grandmother made it especially to you, with her own hands. She thought of you when she did because she loved you. All I ever got was expensive toys, the best money could buy, but all ... void of affection.”

All the bystanders were astonished at Chloé’s revelation. Adrien hung his head, he knew exactly how it was, but his case was different. He never had to witness someone receiving the huge amount of love that Marinette received.

“I didn’t know.” Marinette apologized.

"I always pretended I didn’t care. If money was all I was going to get I decided to resign myself and I clung to it, ignoring the feelings completely. That's why I always picked on you. I was jealous. You always had everything I wanted to have. Everyone’s attention, everyone’s love... but how not? You're perfect.”

Marinette noticed Chloe freeze and followed her gaze, which was resting on Adrien. The boy was stunned, his expression making it clear that he had connected the dots. Marinette shook her head and looked back at Chloé.

“Do you think he ...?” Chloé nodded panicked. “No problem, I'll handle this. But, uh, are we friends now?”

“Of course we are!” They hugged again.

"I've been waiting to see this for years.” Miss Bustier said as she entered the classroom. "A nice way to begin class."

“Miss, actually Adrien is not feeling well, can I take him to the infirmary ?” The teacher frowned at Marinette's question, but decided not to argue.

“Sure, you can go.”

Adrien, who decided to pretend he was really sick, leaned on Marinette making her blush. He had to restrain his victorious grin.

“The infirmary is not this way.” Adrien said and received a look of disapproval so characteristic of Ladybug that he didn’t know how he had not noticed before “Just so you know.”

"You know full well that we're not going there. By the way ... " She pulled his arm from her shoulder.

“Ah, but it was so good.” Adrien complained, pouting.

“Seriously?” She shook her head. "We have something important to talk about.”

“The fact that you are Ladybug?” He spoke very close to her ear causing her to shiver.

"Are you sure you're Adrien? You seem more like Cat Noir in disguise .... you .... yo-you are ...” realization washing over her face.

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear “The one and only.” He said pointing to himself. "And a certain person told me that you're head over heels for me." He rested his arm on the wall next to her head as they reached an isolated corner of the school. Marinette felt her pulse quicken.

“W-Who said that?”

“Chloé. She told me that Cat Noir didn’t stand a chance with Ladybug because she was in love with me.” Marinette couldn’t get any redder, whether by shame, her quick pulse or rage she didn’t know. "How ironic! If only she knew.”

"She cannot know.” Marinette hastened to say.

“I know.” His expression turned serious. “That's why Cat Noir isn’t going to flirt with Ladybug anymore.”

“Why?” she asked too quickly “I mean, not that I like you flirting with me, but, you know, people will find it strange ...” he laughed.

“You like it ... don’t deny ... I know you like it… But Cat Noir can’t flirt with Ladybug if she has a boyfriend. Chloe would find it very suspicious.”

“Jumping to conclusions, kitty? Who said I want to be your girlfriend? I can...”

“Sorry ... I ahm ... I thought ...” he stammered moving away from her, running his hand at the nape of his neck “Look Marinette, I really like you. I liked you even before I knew you were her” he was as red as Marinette, which filled her with satisfaction “I thought that since you like me, maybe we could ...”

“Silly.” Marinette pushed him against the wall and stood on her tiptoes to be face to face with him. “I love you.” She said looking at his lips.

Adrien closed the distance between their lips, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped her by the waist.

“We’d better go back to class before anyone sees us.” She said breathlessly when she broke the kiss and walked away from him with the intention of returning to the classroom.

“Of course. But ... will you be my girlfriend?” Adrien took her hand and made her look at him again.

“It seems that you had everything already planned.”

“I had time to think. So, do you accept?” He asked apprehensively.

“I do.” She smiled. "But we have to be more careful now. Chloé may realize that we disappear together during the attacks and discover your identity. I'm sure she'll figure you out eventually.”

"Let's think about this at another time.” He finished, leading her back to the classroom.

“May we come in, Miss?” Asked Marinette.

“You may. I see that you are feeling well, Adrien.” She said looking at their joined hands.

“Very well, indeed.” He returned the smile of complicity Miss Bustier offered him.

“What just happened?” Alya asked pausing every word as Marinette sat down next to her. "First the story of the doll, now you come hand in hand with Adrien. Details girl, I want details.”

“Later Alya.” It was Marinette's only response as she looked at Chloe mouthing "Thank you."

“You're welcome.” Chloe mouthed back winking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments (whether you like it or not) and votes are always welcomed.


End file.
